powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chillyfish (Revisited Series)
This article about the version of the character in Power Rangers Revisited. For the Power Rangers Legacy version of this character, see Chilly Fish (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy). Chillyfish is a fish-themed monster, resembling a humanoid fish with scaly skin and fins on the side of his head where ears would be. He attacked several people on Terra Venture and even froze Alpha 5 and Delta 4. He spoke to Alpha directly as he was slowly being frozen, saying that he knows Alpha feels tired and that he is offering him the best sleep of his life; covered in a blanket of ice and in a deep, peaceful sleep with no suffering or pain. Warring with a conflicting issue within himself, Alpha agreed to his terms, on the condition that he helped his friends get warm first. When that job was done, he then went back to Chillyfish saying he was ready. Bidding him sweet dreams, Chillyfish froze Alpha and the little robot closed his "eyes" in sleep. Chillyfish then did the same thing to his girlfriend Delta. Later, after Magna Defender defeated Chillyfish, both Alpha and Delta were thawed and awakened from their sleep. However, Chillyfish was not killed outright, due to him only wanting to give Alpha sleep. Biographical details He was sent to the colony Terra Venture by Treacheron and Trakeena with orders to freeze the citizens so as to procure the Lights of Orion without hindrance, though Chillyfish has ulterior motives and mentally refuses to carry out these orders. His ice vapor breath spread across the entire colony, resulting a extreme drop in temperature. The cold caused Terra Venture's engines to shut down, and Alpha 5 and Delta 4 to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep. He is fish-themed and wields a sword in battle. When the Galaxy Rangers confront the monster in the city, only Ted is protected from his ice spell by Mike's dogtags (underneath his uniform and directly where Chillyfish shot him), the others fall victim to it along with the rest of the colony's citizens. Everyone except Ted, the animals and the Magna Defender are frozen and despite the presences of Chillyfish, Treacheron and Trakeena, the two warriors chose to fight each other (Ted demanding the Defender give him the Lights, thinking it'll save the colony, while Magna Defender, wanting them for himself, refuses). When Chillyfish catches a glimpse of the Lights, he chases after them on his own horse. However, the moment he catches them they shatter, revealing their true nature to be fake. Ted abandons his fight with the Magna Defender to confront Chillyfish on his own horse, but the monster proves too strong for him and is only overpowered by the Magna Defender's sneak attack (the Lights he'd released earlier were revealed to be part of his plan to destroy Chillyfish). Chillyfish grows and Magna Defender summons the Torozord and transforms into the Mega Defender. He gave Chillyfish a choice to tell him what he knew about the Lights or to die, but the monster pleaded to spare him, telling him that he only wanted to give Alpha 5 sleep. Powers and abilities Chillyfish has the ability to breathe a icy vapor from his mouth that slowly freezes his targets and then causes them to fall asleep. His powers even work on robots, as he slowly freezes Alpha 5 and his girlfriend Delta 4. Personality Despite being a monster working for Trakeena, Chillyfish has a caring and sweet personality. He shows great care for a certain few that he places under the silent sleep, such as Alpha 5, tucking him into bed after sleep-freezing him and giving the little robot his prized teddy bear Ursatron. Notes *Chillyfish is the second monster that defects to the side of the Rangers onscreen. He also is the second monster to go after Alpha 5 in an actual episode. The first monster to deserve both of these honors is Somnibot. Others include Minotaur, Guitardo, Octoplant and Diskbot. Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:PR Monsters